powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en Film
is the sentai summer movie for Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. The movie was released alongside 's movie, on August 4, 2018. on Blu-ray and DVD on December 05,2018 . Synopsis "Troublesome" Thieves and " Bothersome" Police. "Impossible" duo will rise up! The infamous detective, Herlock Sholmes has come to eradicate the crimes of Gangler and expose the identities of Lupinrangers! Patrangers patroling the world from the Ganglers, Lupinrangers have their eyes get set on the Ganglers. Thieves VS Police....VS Detective!? Within this battle royale, Lupin Red and Patren 1gou are abducted to the other world? With a plot of conspiracy, skills to breakthrough the pinches, The duo will hold up with absolute determination! Plot Under the request of GSPO, Herlock Sholmes arrived in Japan to investigate the identities of the Lupinrangers, while also to assist to apprehend the Gangler. Arrived at the airport, Sholmes is escorted by the Patrangers, greeted with a crowd of fans and reporters, whom the latter asks about further details about his plan. Meanwhile, he suspects that there's a Gangler here disguised as a reporter, due to he was standing quite a distance between them. The Lupinrangers arrived at the moment, complimenting the detective and revealing the Gangler, Wilson, to the public. Sholmes and the civilians evacuate, while the Rangers went to apprehend the Gangler on the scene. While almost finishing off Wilson, the Rangers were interrupted by a mysterious white Gangler, who uses the powers of his collection to summon meteorites, instantly crushing the Rangers. Seeing as a opening, Wilson captured Lupin Red and Patren 1gou and escaped with a portal. All parties retreated later, with Noël solely pursuing the white Gangler, only to fend off easily with meteorites. Afterward, Noël reminds that he knew the Gangler's disguised identity and his secret plan, though he had no means to intervene, so he left the scene on own. Meanwhile, Lupin Red and Patren 1gou awake, finding themselves tied up with each other and stranded on Back World - the dimension where the Gangler Mansion is located at. They were later ambushed by Wilson, Goche Ru Medou and Destra Majjo. Overwhelmed, the Red Rangers were blown down to a cliff. Luckily, Kairi managed to held Keichiro with him and grab a twig from fall off the cliff. Kairi's left arm was injured, but they eventually reach back on the cliff. Afterward, they took a place to rest and form a truce to help each other to escape. Kairi and Keichiro devise a plan to use Wilson to open a portal to return back to Earth. On their way, they met Jackpot Striker, a fellow Striker akin to GoodStriker. Jackpot Striker wants to join with them, as it possesses an ability to control Ganglers within their safes, effectively helping them to get Wilson open the portal. Meanwhile, in the dining hall, the White Gangler informs to Dogranio Yaboon that his plan has enter the final phase, he will able to annihilate the Lupinrangers and Patrangers. As he leaves, Kairi and Keichiro eventually make their way to the dining hall. Goche and Destra form a barrage in front of Kairi and Keichiro, Dogranio and Wilson evacuates while the latter went to meet the White Gangler. As the Rangers rushed, Kairi lent Keichiro the Cyclone Dial Fighter. The duo went through the barrage, managed to open Goche's Golden Safe with each of their Dial Fighters, throwing away the Guéris le monde and let Jackpot Striker get inside the safe, forced her to open a portal under Jackpot Striker's influence. Kairi attempted to retrieve the thrown away collection, though with Keiichiro's help, they were barely holding Goche up, so Kairi made a tough decision by leaving the mansion without the collection, so the trio eventually went through the portal. As Wilson meets up the remaining Rangers, Herlock Sholmes show up along guards with him. Surprising to everyone, Sholmes reveals that he was the Mysterious White Gangler, to lead Wilson to annihilate the Lupinrangers and the Patranangers. After beating down the guards, Lupinrangers and Patranangers revealed that they already formed a truce, so they can focus on rescuing their abducted teammates. At the same time, Kairi, Keichiro and Jackpot Striker got out from the portal and reunited with them. As Lupinrangers and Patranangers join forces together, they easily overwhelmed Sholmes and Wilson and eventually had their collection salvaged. Then Patrangers use GoodStriker to form Patren Ugou as a finisher, while Lupinrangers use Jackpot Striker as a finisher. Surprisingly, Jackpot Striker fuses the Lupinranger into Lupin Tricolor - a Ranger akin to Patren Ugou, then the fused Rangers finish of Sholmes and Wilson. Recover from the possession, Goche uses her Gros calibre to revive and enlarge Sholmes and Wilson as usual. Lupinrangers use Jackpot Striker and their Dial Fighters to form LupinRex while Patrangers uses PatKaiser as usual. With two Kaisers present, they easily defeated Sholmes and Wilson again. Afterward, Noël leaves the scene with disappointment as he barely got involved in this case, even though he found the clues first. The Rangers and the Strikers were go home by themselves, with the Red Rangers leaving a glimpse of smile for some reason. Continuity and Placement This movie takes place after Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger + Keisatsu Sentai Patranger ~The Ultimate Weird Combination!~, which occurs after episode 25, because Noël Takao is seen doing research on Herlock Sholmes in the Global Special Police Organization base monitor. Characters Rangers Lupinrangers Patrangers Allies Lupinranger Allies *Lupin Estate **Kogure Patranger Allies *Global Special Police Organization **Commander Hilltop **Jim Carter Villains *Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler **Leader ***Dogranio Yaboon **Generals ***Destra Majjo ***Goche Ru Medou **Gangler Monsters ***Herlock Sholmes ***Wilson Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/290557 * : **Fake Reporter (Wilson's human form): *Reporter: , *TV Announcer: Suit Actors *Lupin Red: *Lupin Blue: *Lupin Yellow: *Patren 1gou: *Patren 2gou: *Patren 3gou: *Lupin X/Patren X: *LupinKaiser, PatKaiser: *Jim Carter: *Dogranio Yaboon: *Destra Majjo: *Goche Ru Medou: *Herlock Sholmes: *Wilson: Dial Fighters *Lupin Red - Scissors & Blade (Kaitou Boost), Jackpot Striker (Kaitou Boost), Jackpot Striker, Red *Lupin Blue - Blue *Lupin Yellow - Yellow Trigger Machines *Patren 1gou - GoodStriker (Ichigeki Strike), GoodStriker, 1gou *Patren 2gou - 2gou *Patren 3gou - 3gou X Trains *Lupin X - N/A *Patren X - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *The trajectory of the warning card which exposed Wilson's disguise was made specifically for 3D effects. *This is the second time the Lupinrangers and Patrangers work together as a whole team. *In both Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en Film and Kamen Rider Build: Be the One, we get to see the heroes fused together. **The Lupinrangers fused together to become the Lupin Tricolor with the help of the Jackpot Striker while Kamen Rider Build and Cross-Z fused to together into Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuild. External Links *Official Site Category:Sentai Movies Category:Summer Movies